


回到起点之前

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 时间线和真实的转会期有出入
Relationships: Alfonso "Mithy" Aguirre Rodriguez/Jesper "Zven" Svenningsen
Kudos: 5





	回到起点之前

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线和真实的转会期有出入

Jasper站在门口，有些局促不安，他的身边是一个旅行箱。这场景就和Alfonso开门前想的一模一样。Alfonso已经很久没帮Jasper开过门了，他们很久没见了，但Alfonso还是能毫无困难地想象出Jasper的样子和他的神情。这一切熟悉得就好像之前每一次他为Jasper开门，在OG，在G2，在TSM。

但这一次是在Alfonso租住的公寓。

Jasper打招呼的时候也有些紧张，Alfonso侧身让他进门。他又想起自己接到Jasper消息时的纠结。

“我可以去你那儿住几天吗？”Jasper是这么问他的，而他没有太好的理由拒绝，于是Jasper就出现在了这里。

他当然知道Jasper到柏林的目的，在这个休赛期，有很多可以谈的交易， Jasper显然是来帮C9做说客的。C9想要Luka这人尽皆知，Alfonso自然也不例外，而他和Jasper以及Luka都是朋友，所以没办法把Jasper拒之门外。

重逢的尴尬只在最初见面的那一会，很快Alfonso就适应了Jasper的存在。他习惯了Jasper在身边，也习惯了照顾这个人——即使在他们分开两年后，这种已经刻在骨子里的本能依然让他自然而然地走回了曾经熟悉的生活，就像他们之前在一起的每一天。

Jasper是被阳光叫醒的，他睡得很舒服，舒服到有些贪恋，所以在揉眼睛让自己清醒过来的时候又有些不舍——一想到他之后这一天要面对的，毫无把握的一切，他就愈发地不想从那种安宁满足中离开。

但他还是不得不下床，洗漱，开始迎接新的一天。洗漱之后他推开餐厅的门，Alfonso正站在窗子边，手里端着盘子，盘子里是培根和煎蛋；桌上整齐地摆放着Alfonso给他准备的早饭；阳光从窗子里洒落进来，把这个白色为基调的餐厅描绘得几近耀眼。

这是一个过于晴朗的早晨，明亮到不由得人心情不好。

这画面太熟悉，却又太遥远，他距离记忆中的这些片段已经有两年之遥，而突然，尘封的记忆在他面前鲜活地复苏，让他感到鼻子发酸，最先生出的念头竟然是担心这会是一场随风而逝的梦。

Jasper根本食不知味。他放下刀叉后Alfonso收拾起餐具来，Jasper突然单膝跪地，把Alfonso吓了一跳。

“我们重新开始好不好？”Jasper问，直白得就像这天的阳光，刺痛直视的眼睛。

Alfonso尴尬地笑着：“你非要这样说话吗？”

Jasper这才回过神来，尴尬至极地从地上爬起来坐回椅子里。他头低得根本抬不起来，在心里痛骂自己愚蠢，痛骂自己为什么不加思考就做出如此鲁莽可笑的举动。他相信如果稍微思考一下，自己都不止于如此，因为这和他之前设想的根本完全不一样，他刚才没准备任何说服Alfonso的话，也没准备任何在他单膝下跪时应该拿在手上的东西，而他来之前明明考虑过一百多次应该怎么就这个话题开个好头，总之绝不是如今这样冲动又滑稽。

他觉得自己已经搞砸了一切。

“Jasper，”Alfonso的声音从房间另一边传来，他正忙着把餐具放进洗碗机，“我们已经有两年没见了。”他说，一点都不出乎Jasper意料。

这两年里发生了太多的事，一切都和过去不一样了。

Alfonso和TSM谈完离队的事情之后Jasper才听说了消息，他随后就去找了TSM的管理层，就像之前每一次那样，他依然试图让自己的职业生涯和Alfonso保持同步。他加入TSM之前听说并且以为这些事都有讨论的余地，而且之前他在谈判中百战百胜，所以他对此信心十足，他相信没有哪支队伍会强留一个心已经不在了的选手，他想当然地认为自己这次同样能说动TSM的管理层。但是这一次，好运没有眷顾他， TSM很强硬地告诉他这件事没得谈。他被自己签下的那一纸合约限制，不得不继续留在TSM履行自己的职责。

这是他职业生涯中首次谈判受挫，在败局已定之后他如往常一样找到了Alfonso——他习惯在遇见麻烦的时候向Alfonso寻求安慰，这次同样不例外。例外的是Alfonso，他没有像往常一样为Jasper出谋划策，而是劝Jasper接受现实。在Jasper听来，这无异于是一种背叛。

Jasper对此早有感觉，从Alfonso没有提前对他坦白，等一切已成定局后才干巴巴地通知他开始，他就多少猜到了结果，只是他一直不肯承认，他不肯面对Alfonso早就做好准备要和他分开的现实。

直到他用来自我蒙蔽的幻想在现实面前支离破碎。

“你这次没有提前告诉我。”Jasper苦涩地说。

“关于合同的谈话是需要保密的。我不想惹上麻烦。”Alfonso的回答滴水不漏，这一向是他的本事，Jasper见识过很多次Alfonso在谈判时表现出这种无懈可击的状态，但这是他第一次面对这样的Alfonso——以前Alfonso这样的态度都是对着别人，往往是为了他们共同的利益，但这一次，Alfonso用这种状态面对他。

Jasper不确定Alfonso是终于向他展示了真实的一面，或者是终于在面对他的时候也带起了没有表情的面具。但无论是哪一种，这样的Alfonso都让他觉得陌生。

Jasper清楚Alfonso从来不是循规蹈矩的人，以前也从未在这种事上如此谨慎，他终于不得不承认Alfonso之所以这么做就只是因为不想再把两个人的职业生涯捆绑在一起，或者换言之，更残酷却不得不面对的现实是，Alfonso想要离开他。

在想清楚这件事之后，Jasper失去了反抗的力气，接受了命运给他的道路。

他们谁都没提分手，但Jasper没有再对他们的关系抱有不切实际的幻想。从他不得不面对Alfonso想要离开他的现实后，他就默认了分手这件事。

更何况后来Alfonso也没有任何他们尚未分手的暗示。

Alfonso回到欧洲之后和Jasper的联络频率骤然下降，这更让Jasper确认他们已经分手了的现实。一个多月之后，也许Alfonso终于从分手中调整好了心态，他们才重新说上了话。那个时候Alfonso已经加入了OG。

因为时差的关系，他们聊的不如过去那么多。Alfonso会跟他说说近况，就像老朋友那样。但他们的谈话没有涉及到任何暧昧的内容，Jasper不敢尝试，Alfonso也没有这样的表达，这熄灭了Jasper最后一丝幻想。

这对他而言是一场长久的折磨。

不是激烈的突如其来的争执或者关系破裂，不是从此绝不再联络的尖锐疼痛——如果是那样倒好了，这种痛苦来的时候迅速又剧烈，但是消失得也快。纠缠着他的是状似平静，刻意回避的态度，被谨慎维持的距离，以友谊的名义让他无法逃避的酷刑。他们在一起三年，太多的回忆，每一缕都是让他窒息的绞索，是在长久的钝痛中缓缓释放的慢性毒药。

在Alfonso转职成为教练的时候，Jasper终于决定强迫自己放下。

就像离开TSM那次一样，Alfonso没有提前告诉Jasper自己将要离开比赛第一线的消息。Jasper是和所有其他人一样，从网络上看到官方的公告后方才知道这件事的。Alfonso没有给他一点以老朋友身份应该获得的知情特权。Jasper能想象到Alfonso公事公办地告诉他谈话内容需要保密时的面无表情，于是他决定干脆不去问这件事。他们不约而同地回避了这个话题，让房间里的大象随着时间自行消失。

从那时起Jasper决定放下，强迫自己放下。

他是这么决定的，只可惜事与愿违，那些回忆始终在追逐撕咬着他，他越是想逃离，追逐就越凶狠，疼痛也越深刻。

所以当听说C9想要买Luka的时候，他主动请缨，承担起了说服Luka的责任。他甚至没怎么思考就对着Jack编出了弥天大谎：“如果让mithy一起去劝说的话，他一定会同意的。”但其实他也没什么把握，他只是抱着一种幻想，一种万一能说服C9买下Alfonso的幻想。

在Jack似笑非笑的注视中，Jasper红了脸，却强自镇定地与他的老板对视，“是真的。我可以保证。”他尽量让自己显得真诚，不露怯。Jack一脸我知道你在打什么鬼主意的表情，但是没有反驳他。就这样，他定下了飞往柏林的机票。

在去之前他给Alfonso发消息，说自己要来柏林说服Luka，说自己不想去定那些不知道情况如何的酒店，说想要在Alfonso那里借宿，那样方便，省钱，有人做伴不孤独……总之理由编了一大堆。在等Alfonso回答的时候他紧张得手心冒汗，五分钟有一辈子那么长。最后Alfonso只回复了他一个简单的“好”，但就这个字，让他在十四个小时的飞行中连一秒都睡不着，他迫切地想踏上柏林的土地，迫切地见到那个和他分开两年的人。

抵达之后Jasper因为时差困得不行，没做什么就倒在床上开始补觉，根本没有时间精力去思考之后的策略，等他醒过来的时候上午阳光正好，然后他就在毫无准备的情况下只因为一时冲动就单膝跪在了Alfonso的餐厅里。

“我们已经有两年没见了。”Alfonso的回答让他无地自容，他只能尴尬地起身，去帮Alfonso收拾厨具，用转移注意力的方式缓解自己的尴尬。

看着在料理台前忙碌的人，Alfonso在心里叹了口气。在他眼中，Jasper没有一点变化，还是和过去一样孩子气。他原本以为在自己离开之后Jasper会成长起来，但是如今看来显然没有，他不得不承认当年自作主张为Jasper规划的未来并不成功。

在和队伍谈判的时候，Alfonso向来习惯做先行的那个，然后根据情况为他和Jasper的职业生涯做出决定，和TSM的谈判也不例外，Alfonso如往常一样没有急着告诉Jasper。TSM的态度很明确，他们希望Jasper留下，他们当然知道Jasper想和Alfonso保持同步，所以他们希望Alfonso能帮他们劝劝Jasper。虽然绝大部分队伍愿意听取选手的态度做出最后的决定，但TSM这次是认真了。Alfonso为此考虑了很多，最后决定按照TSM的意愿去劝Jasper——如果说这个世界上有一个人能劝动Jasper放弃和Alfonso同进退的念头，那这个人一定是Alfonso自己，也只有Alfonso才能切断Jasper的妄想——TSM很清楚这件事，Alfonso自己也很清楚。

他知道Jasper一定会因此痛苦，但他们都别无选择——TSM拿着他们的合同，Jasper如果一意孤行，除了搞砸自己的职业生涯之外不会有任何别的收获，所以Alfonso替他做出了决定，那也是符合TSM期望的决定。

为了让Jasper能彻底专心于在北美的职业生涯，Alfonso选择主动淡出，他不想让Jasper因此分心。所以即使是转职教练这件大事，他也没有提前和Jasper讨论。

他以为在这种强制之下Jasper会逐渐适应没有他的生活，拥抱新的可能。但是他不得不承认自己想错了。当Jasper飞到柏林并要求到他的住处留宿时，之后会发生什么并不难猜。

但他不能这么轻易地再次接受Jasper这份太过炙热的感情，不是因为他不想要，而是因为他觉得自己不配——在Jasper的坚持面前，他当年自以为是为Jasper好的决定看起来如此自私；是他自己选择淡出Jasper的生活，他又如何能若无其事地回头？

终于，一切都收拾完了，他们再也没有理由装作无话可说，Jasper先开了口：“对不起。”

“不是你的错。”Alfonso摇头。

对话又悬在了半空，Jasper语塞了。他想问很多问题，比如“我们真的没机会了吗”、“你想让我搬出去吗”，这些问句已经到了嘴边，但Jasper不敢鲁莽地提出。在沉默了良久之后，他最终问的是：“我要去找Luka，你有什么建议吗？”Alfonso和Luka是亲密的朋友，而且向来擅长谈判和说服别人，这个问题再合适不过了，也确实是Jasper想要知道的。

“直接告诉他，现在C9就是他最好的选择了，他会懂的。”Alfonso说，他早就知道G2搁置了和FNC的谈话，所以冷静地分析出欧洲其他可能队伍在实力和经济上都不令人满意，相比之下北美队伍的预算更充足，而C9一贯的成绩和未来的可能让它成了Luka眼下唯一能去的地方。

Jasper当然不质疑Alfonso的分析，在见到Luka之后他把Alfonso那套说辞原封不动地抛了过去。就像Alfonso预料的，Luka听了进去，他们在意愿上达成了一致。完成这番游说任务后Jasper松了口气，他的时间绰绰有余，还能和Luka在Waffle Brothers里吃一顿下午茶，顺便叙叙旧。

Luka很关心他的朋友，就像他一直以来那样，所以无可避免地，Luka问到了Jasper的近况，以及和他Alfonso目前的关系。Jasper没有隐瞒，他把自己的困境一股脑说了出来，反正Luka和他们都熟识，且是个人际关系专家，而他确实需要这样的人来帮自己出谋划策。

Luka笑了：“那很简答啊，你可以告诉Jack，说如果有Alfonso在队伍里的话，我加入C9的意愿会更坚定。”

Jasper有些不好意思地说：“实不相瞒，其实我已经这么扯过了。” 

“也不是扯嘛，我确实是这么想的。”Luka笑得眯起了眼睛，“2017年G2中下三人组重聚，谁不想呢？别忘了，Alfonso当年在队伍里给了我们多少帮助，我当然想要回到这种被人照顾好日子里去。”

“好吧，希望Jack不会觉得这个要求太过分。”Jasper不确定地说。

“我也会和Jack提的。”Luka保证到。

Jasper把Luka说的那些告诉Alfonso的时候，Alfonso还不太相信，但是当天晚上他就接到了Jack的电话。不只是Alfonso，连Jasper都吓了一跳，他没想到Luka和Jack的效率都有这么高。

第一通电话里能聊的有限，他们结束得很快。挂断电话的时候Alfonso看向Jasper的眼神变得复杂起来，Jasper有些心虚：“……真的是Luka点名要你。”他笨拙地解释着。

Alfonso笑了，“2017年G2中下路重组，听起来确实不错。”

Jasper略带惊讶地看向Alfonso，他没期待这件事会如此顺利。“你不介意吗？”他又冲动了，没怎么思考就脱口而出。

“我为什么要介意？”Alfonso无奈地摇了摇头。他曾经犹豫过，认为自己不配和Jasper重归于好，但是当C9向他抛出橄榄枝的时候，他知道自己已经别无选择——他当然可以强硬地决定不去，但他如何能够拒绝？在Jasper已经如此拼尽一切的时候，他如何能够再一次置Jasper于失望之中？他又如何能够否定自己内心的渴望？他看向Jasper，面对那双小心翼翼却又充满期待的眼睛，他笑了，“我可从来没跟你提过分手。”

Jasper的表情有一瞬间的呆滞，但是很快就转为惊讶，然后是惊喜，他雀跃着拥住Alfonso，就像他们之前每次赢比赛之后都要做的那样。对Jasper来说，显然这也是一局胜利，而且是他想赢下的最为关键的一局。

“上帝啊。”他小声感叹着，迫不及待地在Alfonso的嘴唇和脖子上落下一个又一个的吻。他急于确定眼前的人是属于自己的，他急于宣告自己的权利。为了这一刻他等了两年，在这无望的两年里他一直以为这一切都只是自己的妄想，从未想过真的会有这一天。当美梦终于成真的时候，他一刻都不像多等。“可以吗？”Jasper急切地问，“我可以吗？”

“你当然，可以。”Alfonso平静地回答。话音未落，他的衬衫已经落到了地上。

等终于吻够了，Jasper才想起来该做点前戏，“你把东西都放在哪里了？”他在Alfonso的卧室里胡乱地翻找着，往常这些东西总是Alfonso收着。

“我根本就没在家里留这种东西。”Alfonso哭笑不得。

Jasper停下手：“没有吗？那你平时……你都怎么……”

Alfonso没有回答，只是沉默地看着他。

Jasper从沉默中读出了答案，这答案让他心跳加速，他愈发急切，却也让他更加不想让Alfonso受伤。他不得不耐着性子用手指让Alfonso先适应。他有些颤抖，生涩得仿佛是第一次。

等到终于做好了一切准备，Jasper早就硬得发疼，连Alfonso都因为Jasper手指的刺激而有些动情，“够了Jasper。”他催促道，鼻音里带着浓重的情欲。

Jasper一秒都没让他多等。

对Jasper来说，Alfonso的身体依然如过去一样，有着他熟悉的温暖，他沉迷这种温暖，缓慢而温柔地挺动着，想要索取每一丝他在之前两年里错过的暖意和温柔。他能感觉到Alfonso的肉壁紧紧包裹住自己，也许是因为分开了这两年，Alfonso比他们过去在一起的时候更紧，仿佛吮吸似地刺激着他的那根东西。这感觉太好了，Jasper甚至希望时间永远停在这一刻。 

Alfonso和他一样渴望，他配合着Jasper的节奏挺动着腰，催促着想要更多。一想到Alfonso如此失态是因为这两年里都没让别的人碰过他，Jasper愈发冲动了，他想要满足Alfonso，想要占有，想要这个人再一次完全属于自己，他想要Alfonso的一切。他想这些已经想了太久。

在Alfonso的催促下，他加快了节奏，他很乐意满足自己的老搭档，他想征服Alfonso，让Alfonso再也不要有离开他的念头，他想把Alfonso操到不再去想那些荒谬的打算。

“Jasper！”Alfonso呻吟了一句，“你太用力了。”

“抱歉，”Jasper嘴上说着，却没有一点缓下来的意思，他能听出Alfonso是享受的，“可是你知道我等这一天等了多久吗？”

“对不起。”Alfonso小声地说，“对不起。”

Jasper俯下身，用吻封住了他的道歉。

他吮吸着Alfonso的舌头，舔舐着，轻咬着那两片嘴唇，绵长又深情的吻，充斥着纠缠的欲望。这些在遥远的过去都曾是他的理所当然，如今却成了他想要死命抓住，生怕消失的东西。在每一个吻，每一次插入里，他都毫无保留地给出了自己的一切，仿佛这之后没有明天。

他要让Alfonso了解这一切，这些他无法说出口的眷恋和恐惧。

Alfonso的手搂上Jasper的脖子，安抚似地轻轻抚摸着。他知道的，Jasper想，他是懂我的。这个念头让他觉得柔软又委屈，他靠在Alfonso的肩上停了一会。Alfonso没有催促，依然在耐心抚摸着，从后颈到背脊，他吻了吻Jasper的脸颊，无声地安慰。

他们之间不需要太多的语言，他又怎么会不懂Alfonso当年为何做出那样的决定，他又怎么会看不出Alfonso是为了他才选择回避——所以他如Alfonso所期待的那样，认真面对了在TSM的那一年，即使身边的人已经不是原来那个。他也因此才换来了之后C9的青睐。他没法指责Alfonso所做的一切。

但即使如此，想到他们不得不分开的两年，他还是委屈到想要宣泄，尤其是在他们重新在一起的这个时候，他觉得自己终于有资格去发泄和表达。他没有忍住他的眼泪，任由他们流到Alfonso的肩上。

“Jasper……”Alfonso同情地轻声唤着他的名字，帮他擦掉眼泪。Alfonso的手指有些粗糙，拇指划过他眼眶的时候让他忍不住凑上去蹭了蹭。他想要Alfonso的爱抚，想要Alfonso手上的温暖。就像他相信的那样，Alfonso懂他，抚摸着他背脊的手往下滑，落到他的腰上，Alfonso掐着他的腰，引导他继续。

他当然要继续，他有太多想要发泄的，之后是一轮狂风暴雨似的侵入，他肆无忌惮地享受着做爱的快感，完全不去管身下的人是否承受得住——他相信就算有那么一点疼，但Alfonso一定也很享受，毕竟他们曾经一起配合过那么久。

Alfonso用毫不吝啬的呻吟回应了他动作，也肯定了他的猜想。Jasper有些骄傲了，他越发加快了自己的速度。他能感觉到Alfonso在他身下颤抖，显然是被快感和情欲满足却又折磨到够了。

“Jasper……”Alfonso又一次念着他的名字，这一次听起来完全是意乱情迷了。

Jasper握住他的手，他不想让Alfonso在手里释放出来，他要Alfonso被他干到高潮，被他操到射。他很少在Alfonso面前这么强势，但是这一次，他要让Alfonso懂他积蓄了太久的感情。

“别这样Jasper。”Alfonso的声音不受控制地拔高了，“求求你，求求你，让我射……”他的语气里几乎带了哭腔。Jasper低头温柔地吻掉他眼角的泪水，但是手上的动作却坚定不容抗拒。

他一次又一次碾过Alfonso的敏感点，他还想索取一切，他想给与一切，他要让Alfonso满足，也想让Alfonso崩溃。他才不要——绝对不要这一次像过去的每一次一样有一个温柔的结尾。他想要激烈的，矛盾的，哪怕是痛苦的体验，他要让Alfonso永远记得这一天。

“Jasper操！”Alfonso口不择言地骂着，“老天啊……”他哽咽着被Jasper操上了高潮，甚至没用手摸一下，甚至那根东西还半软着，就抽搐着泄出一股股白浊。

“Alfonso……”Jasper依然恋恋不舍地留在Alfonso的身体里，“回到我身边，好吗？”

Alfonso缓了好一会，才从高潮的余韵里平复下来，他叹了口气，“我说了，我没跟你提过分手。”

“你明知道不是的。”Jasper说着，把人抱得更紧了一点，“而我……我只想确认你回来了，真的回来了，不是那种‘没和你提过分手‘的漫不经心的说辞。我是认真的，我想要你认真的回答。”

Jasper的偏执前所未见，Alfonso没想过自己当年那个决定会让Jasper变成这样，他沉默了一会才终于调整好自己的感情，让自己听起来尽可能地平稳坚定：“是的Jasper，我回来了。”

“证明给我看。”

Alfonso搂住Jasper，深深地吻了下去。

等他们清理完自己，Alfonso把手机伸到Jasper面前逗他看，他刚发了新的推特：Hi, I'm back!

Jasper笑了，在Alfonso的注视下打出了回复：Hi back, I'm Zven!

“所以Alfonso，”Jasper放下手机，看着Alfonso的眼睛，认真地说，“重新认识一下，我叫Zven。”


End file.
